


A girl is Deflowered

by AchieLeft



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oil, Sassy Arya Stark, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieLeft/pseuds/AchieLeft
Summary: Arya chooses to have the Hound be her first.





	A girl is Deflowered

Arya stands from her seat on the cold ground next to Clegane. “Where are you going?” He gruffs.  
“I’m not going to spend my final hours with two miserable old shits. I would be pleased if you would come down from this dreadful wall with me, Clegane.” He looks up at her, an eyebrow raised.  
“I’m fit to die right here.” He brings the drink to his lips.  
“I am Arya Stark of Winterfell, are you going to dismiss my invitation?” She smirks as he pushes himself up off the grimy stone. “Come, dog.” She doesn’t hide her smile. He stops for a moment and scowls at her with no real upset behind it before following her. He waves dismissively at his one-eyed compatriot.  
“Where are we going?” He looks around as they pass through decorated halls.  
“How many women have you been with?” Arya answers his question with her own. He stops briefly before continuing down the hall.  
“Women? None. Whores, I couldn’t give you a number. No woman would have me, face like this.” He runs his hand through his hair and over his scarred flesh. Arya turns and enters her room. He stops outside the door. She turns around and looks at him. His eyes are on the threshold into the room. “I’m not the one for this, girl.”  
“I’m not a girl anymore and we are likely to die in the coming hours. I can think of no other man fit for this role. I’d like to experience this just once, before my end.” She takes his hand and pulls gently, he steps into the room. She closes the door and starts taking off her top layer of clothing.  
“I once threatened to break your hands.” He grumbles.  
“Because I threatened to kill you.” She snarks.  
“Because I kidnapped you. I wasn’t nice to you, yet you choose me. Did you get hit in the head sometime?” He slowly removes his belt and leathers.  
“No, and I’d say you got the worse side of our companionship. I robbed you and left you for dead. We are more than even for your curses and threats.” She says as she undresses. He puffs out a breath of a chuckle and just watches her body come into view. “You just gonna stare till the night king arrives?” She turns toward him, her top half completely bare.  
He steps to her and gently grips her chin, “Is this really what you want girl- m’lady.” He looks into her eyes.  
“I wouldn’t have asked you if it wasn’t.” She leans up on her toes and he meets her halfway in a chaste kiss. He walks her backwards towards her bed until the backs of her knees hit the edge and she plops onto the bed. She scoots backwards and he follows her onto the bed, setting his weapons onto the table. He runs his hands over her breasts and down her sides. He slowly continues down and gives a slight tug to her pants, she lifts her hips and he slips the clothing off of her, she is bare beneath him and he takes a moment to admire her scars. His shirt hangs loose on his body and his trousers feel tighter than normal, she takes notice and uses her foot to push at the waist-tie. “Off.” She pushes again. He leans closer to her as he unties and slips his pants down his thighs. She opens her legs and wraps them around his hips.  
She tries to kiss him again. He dodges her. “The kiss before was a greeting, I will give you no more than that. Any further kiss would mean a promise, and I cannot promise you anything little lady.” He mouths at her neck as he lines himself up with her entrance. He pushes and feels hot resistance.  
“You’re big..” she mumbles, a blush dusting her cheeks.  
“Aye, and you are very small. You still sure girl?” He pushes again.  
“If you ask me one more time I’ll put a sword through your eye and out the back of your skull.” Arya grabs oil from the bedside table and drips some onto his cock and her cunt. She grinds down and the head pops in. “Ah!” She cries out. She sees his concerned face and pushes down again, pulling him deeper.  
“I’m going to move.” He states and does so immediately. She wraps her arms around his neck as he pushes all the way inside. “Oh seven hells, Arya.” She tightens when he says her name. She can’t recall him ever saying her actual name before now. The pace is slow and comfortable. He’s hitting her in all the right places and she can feel herself getting close. “You’re trembling.” He chuckles lightly.  
“Sandor..” She breathily moans his name. He also feels a jolt, hearing his name pass through her lips. It sounds so nice and genuine coming from her. He’s generally heard his name laced with malice.  
“I’m going to fill you if you don’t loosen your hold on me..” He groans into her tussled hair. She doesn’t let up and his thrusts increase in speed and power.  
“Oh!” She startles as an orgasm overtakes her. She moans loud as her nerve endings are set alight. Sandor stills within her, a drawn out groan is released as his seed flows into her. He holds Arya as her body shakes with pleasure. The hound pulls out of her and grabs the cloth from her bed table and pours water from her cup on it. He wipes them relatively clean and finds her already asleep. He lays down beside her and pulls the furs over them both. He tries to catch some sleep before the night king arrives.


End file.
